I'll Come Back Home
by Willow Julien
Summary: Tu'la is taking over The World. Our favorite Ninja go to the Country of Ru'an to fight for their Country and Family. What will they do to protect Their Family from the ones who want to hurt them? Will they Save each other and protect each other? But They WILL fight together to protect their Contry. How Far will you go to protect your Family? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my Lovely Warriors! How are you doing this lovely day? So, I have been inspired by the lovely and amazing writer GMN (Goldmeadalninja) and Our amazing MNC to write this story. I had family that served in the military such as my Garndfather and My Great gramdfather. So yeah. I also want this to be a tribute to anyone who has served in the military or who is. So this story will be going from when our loving Ninja leave to when they come back. Idk how long this story will be but I will post in between Warriors Chapters and as you know why comes out twice a month, Still working on the next chapter and a haloween one-shot, and yeah. I hope you all will enjoy this. Also, TheFoldMusic aka the Band who plays for Ninjago is doing something incredible! They are joining Stand For the Silent. They are rasing money to stop bullying. Spread this to your friends and family. Alright. I hope you enjoy the first Chapter of I'll Come Back home. HUGE Shoutouts to GMN and MNC for inspiring me to do this and Shoutouts to my lovely Warriors MNC, MoC, Loki and Panda for being with me and supporting me! Love you guys! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Also Each part of this Chapter will describe one of The Ninja. And it will be placed in the 2017 setting. I only own my own charecters. Ninjago belongs to the wonderful Kevin and Dan Hegamen.**

 **Chapter 1: Goodbyes**

 _Sometimes When you say goodbye you get to say hello again. Just like you say goodbye to yesterday and say hello to tomorrow..._

* * *

Melony watched as her father packed up a bag with his belongings. She didn't want her dad to go. Especially when she would see her mom so sad. She hates seeing her mom sad. When she was about to leave she accidentally hit the old creeky door. When she saw her dad look up she flinched.

"Melli." Her father said quietly as he walked over to his daughter. He embraced his daughter in a comforting hug as his daughter returned the tight hug with tears flowing down her face. "Shh. I'm here Melli."

"I don't want you to go!" Melony sobbed quietly into her fathers chest.

"I know... You'll be okay... I promise... You know I have to do this..." The Spiked haired man said as he kneeled down to meet her daughters beautiful amber eyes. She had his amber eyes and tanned Skin and his wife's dirty blonde hair.

"I'll miss you so much!" Melony said as she whipped away her tears.

"I know... But we have talked about this Melli." He said kindly as he placed a kiss on the top of his daughters head.

Melony was in the seventh grade and this was weighing down on her. She had always been one of the kids to have the highest grades. But now ever since the months turned into weeks her grades became lower. She was so worried if this day.

"I-I know..." Melony said.

"I'll come back to visit as much as I can." He said kindly as he placed his hands on Melony's arms.

"Promise?" Melony sniffed.

"I promise." He said as he hugged Melony. "And I never break my promises Melli."

"I know dad." Melony smiled as she embraced her dad.

When he was done packing and packing his car up he was ready to give his family one last goodbye before he headed out to Camp for training. After Melony said her goodbyes it was now time for her mom and dad to say goodbye.

"I'll mis you so much Kai... Come back safe." Suzanne said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too..." Kai said as he placed a kiss on her lips. "And as I promised Melli, I promise to come home safe."

"I love you so much." Suzanne said as she looked into her husbands beautiful amber eyes.

"And I love you." Kai said as he moved a brown tendril of hair out of her face.

After her parents said their goodbyes Melli stood next to her mother as they waved goodbye to Kai. Kai felt tears welling up in his eyes as he backed out of the driveway. But when he was on the street be pulled over, Got out and ran to his family to give them one last goodbye hug. When he went back to his car he felt his heart being tugged back to his family. But he knew he had to go.

* * *

A young 13 year old girl and 10 year old boy both felt the sorrow in the air as this was the day their father was leaving to train for the military and to be in it. They both saw the sorrow in their mothers eyes. They had just gotten a call from their Aunt Suzie That Kai had just left and now their mother was worried for her brother and and her husband.

"Dad?" The young boy said quietly as he knocked on his fathers door.

"Zenix?" The auburn haired man said as he lifted his head up.

"We were wondering if we could spend a little time with you before you left. We will miss you so much." The young girl said as she opened the door to reveal her, her mother and her brother standing in the doorway.

"Well I am done packing soo... COME HERE!" He said as his kids and wife all tackled him playfully. "Ooh! I'll miss you guys!" Jay said as he hugged his family.

"We'll miss you too." Nya said smiling as she placed a kiss on Jay'slips.

"Gross!" Zenix said.

"Can't handle a little kissing?" His sister teased.

"Shut up Chloe!" Zenix shouted.

"I know you'll miss me. But theres no need to get into a scwabble." Jay said as he hugged his kids.

"We'll miss you too, Dad." Chloe said as she hugged her father.

"Miss You too Cok! And you Zen!" Jay said using his two kids nicknames.

"Come back as much as possible?" Nya asked.

"I will. And I'll say hi to your uncle Kai for you guys!" Jay said as he sat up.

"Uncle Kai is going too?" Zenix asked.

"We talked about it with Aunt Suzie and him." Jay replied.

After a while of Talking Jay had to say his final goodbyes to his family before he headed off. He felt his heart being pulled both ways. He didn't want want to leave his wonderful family he loved. He waved goodbye from inside his car as he felt tears fall from his eyes. "Love you guys." Jay said as he backed out of the driveway.

* * *

A young 14 year old girl listened to her parents speak. She could hear the heartbreak in their voices. She felt his Dad's heart breaking as he talked to his mom. Luca was the son of the famous performer Cole Hence. Her Dad had taught her how to play the piano and guitar, Sing, Dance and so much more. She didn't want him to leave. Cole had already talked about him going into the military two months ago but the two months passed so quickly. it felt as if she never got to spend time with her amazing Dad.

"Keeks. I know you don't want me to go. But I have to." Cole said with heartbreak in his voice. He hated seeing his wife Cry.

"I-I know." Kiki Sniffed. "But it will feel so lonely without you and your dorky face."

"Hey! I don't have a dorky face!" Cole said. But then he saw his daughter walk in. "Luca?"

"PLEASE DONT GO!" Luca sobbed as she ran up to her father and hugged him.

"Luca... I don't want to go but you know I have to. I'm doing this to protect you and your mother." Cole said as he looked Luca in the eyes. "I'm doing this because I love you and your mother."

"Alright... Just promise to try to make it back for my Birthday and Christmas." Luca replied as she hugged her dad.

"I will try." Cole smiled as he returned the tight hug.

When it was time Cole had to say goodbye to his family. He hated seeing his daughter cry. But he had to leave. It was the only way of keeping them safe. He would be traveling to the Country of Ru'an to fight in the war against Tu'la. And Tu'la has taken over every neighboring Country and nearly has conquered Ru'an. And if they do Then Ninjago is next on the list of Countries to take over so they could take over the world.

"I promise I'll come back in one pice Keeks." Cole said to his loving wife Kiki.

"Don't break that. Or I will come over and deal with those Tu'la invaders myself." Kiki joked as she hugged Cole. "But seriously Come back in one pice. I don't want to get out the old frying pan."

"I won't break that promise. And I'll visit as much as I can." Cole said as he chuckled at the joke she made. "And I promise that I will bring something back to you Luca. And you can video chat me whenever you need me." He said as he knelt down to meet his daughters Gaze.

"Even at midnight." Luca joked.

"Yes even at midnight." Cole laughed as he embraced his daughter in a hug.

When Cole backed out of his driveway he saw Luca wave goodbye sadly. "I promise I'll come back home." Cole whispered as he waved back.

* * *

A young Boy watched as his father pack his bags getting ready to go. He knew his dad had to go but he would feel lost without his dad. George Julien was the son of Zane Julien. He had always been close to his father but whenever he left to go on a business trip or something he would feel an empty sensation inside of him. But now his dad was going to Join his Aunt Willow and his brother Dan inthe war against Tu'la. George knew that he wouldn't be able to hug his dad for a long while.

George decided that he wasn't going to bother him so he went into his room and sat on his bed. He looked at a picture of his Family. After about an hour Zane came in and saw his son Switching the channels to find a channel he liked.

"George?" Zane asked quietly as he entered the room.

"Oh. Hey dad." George said as he turned off the Tv with the popular show with the Lego Ninjas. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you before I leave. I'm leaving in ten minuets. I was wondering if you wanted to say Hi to your brother before we leave." Zane said kindly.

"Dans here?!" George said as he jumped off the bed.

"He is. He wanted to say goodbye before we left for Ru'an." Zane said. "Your moms not wanting us to leave." Zane chuckled.

"Y-Yeah... I really don't want you to leave either... I have been so close to you and... you being away for so long... It will hurt not to be able to hug you... Not able to tell you what's happening in my life..." George said.

"I know..." Zane said kindly as he hugged his son.

"I love you dad." George said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"I love you too. My son..." Zane said kindly.

When it was time for him and Dan to leave the family embraced each other in a tight hug. They will miss each other dearly.

"Stay safe. And please stay in toutch." Luna said as she placed a kiss on Zanes lips.

"I will my beautiful..." Zane said as he whipped a tear away.

"I will mom." Dan said as he hugged his mom.

But then Dan walked over to George and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" George said.

"I'm gonna miss you Dork!" Dan said.

"I'm gonna miss you too. And secret: Everyone knows your secret!" George said as he hugged his older brother.

"Heh, I know. But, When me and Dad get back I promise we will start that band we were talking about since we were kids." Dan said.

"You mean TheFold?" George said smiling.

"Yes. I mean TheFold." Dan said.

George hugged his older brother tightly. "I'll miss you so much!" George said.

"I'll miss you too."

When it was finally time to leave they all hugged each other one last time. When Dan and Zane got in the car they waved goodbye. When The car was out of sight George walked into his room and Sat on his bed as he cried.

* * *

A Young woman was packing her bags as she looked at her pictures of her and her family and sighed. She would miss her husband and Daughter dearly. But when she heard the voice of her daughter and husband she walked outside her room. She heard the faint crying from her daughters room and her husband talking to her. When she entered her room she saw Lloyd sitting on Roses bed with Rose in his arms.

"Rose?" Willow said kindly.

"Mom..." Rose said as she leapt up from her bed and ran over to her mom and hugged her. "PLEASE! PLEASE DONT GO!" Rose cried.

"Rose... You know I have to go..." Willow said as she embraced her daughter in a loving hug. "This is for you. Your father. Your cousins. Your Aunt. Your friends. Me and your Uncle Zane and Your Cousin Dan are doing this to protect this country."

"U-Uncle Zane I-Is going too..." Rose eyes widened.

"He is. He wanted to help me and Join your cousin Dan." Willow said.

"I don't want you to go though." Rose cried.

"Rose. She has to." Lloyd said as he hugged Rose. "She's doing this for the world." He said.

Rose looked up at her mother with sorrow in her eyes. "Promise you'llbtry to make it home for my birthday! It won't be very fun without you." Rose said as she leapt into her mothers arms.

"I promise I'll try." Willow Smiled.

When It was time for Willow to leave she put her bags into the car and hugged her daughter and husband. When she started backing out of the driveway. She saw her daughter crying but waving goodbye. "I promise I'll come back home." Willow said as she honked the horn saying goodbye.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of I'll Come Back Home. Also The places Ru'an and Tu'la are places from Aphmaus Minecraft Diaries. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed this. Also the Charecters George and Dan are actually brothers and They are Both Members of TheFold. So yeah. I really hope you enjoyed this band Thank you to my good friend MNC and an amazing Writers GMN for inspiring me to do this. Hope you have a good day. Take care, Love ya! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely Warriors! How are you all doing this fine day? So I'm really glad you all enjoyed the first Chapter of I'll Come Back Home. I felt as if I should have written it and Today This is how the team comes together and how their flight goes and we will se a first glimpse of the camp. So yeah. You will also see some OC's I created. So yeah. I say that a lot XD. You will also see a few other charecters we all love and you will find out the name of the General. But yeah. Also I want to say that the Loving Ninja will go through a lot in this story and if you want to give me ideas I will try to incorporate your ideas into my story. So, That's all I have to say for now. HUGE Shoutouts to my lovely warriors and my friends Loki, MNC, MoC and Panda. Love you guys! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: A Team**

 _A team is family and Family stays strong_

* * *

Zane drove to the airport to get on the specialized plane that only soldiers going to Ru'an could go onto. He had changed into the uniform at home and he saw many other soldiers going to Ru'an. He got out of the car and his son got out next to him. They got their bags out and a special driver would take their cars to the parking Garage.

"So, You ready to go to Camp Pheonix?" Dan said smiling at his dad.

"Yes I am. And from what you have said it seems it is a very nice place." Zane smirked at his son.

"It is. And our General is very Kind and she has more than one Commander to help her." Dan said as he walked in.

When Zane walked with Dan he saw many other soldiers salute him. Zane didn't know why so many people were Saluting his son. But when he got to security he found out why.

"Ah Comander Julien. It's good to see you again. I'm guessing this is your father you have told me about." The guard said.

"It's good to see you too Rick." Dan smiled.. "And this is my Father. Zane Julien."

"Wait wait wait wait! Hold up! Your a commander?!" Zane said in shock.

"I most certainly am." Dan said as he walked through the metal detector.

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Zane smiled as he walked through.

"Oh, I thought I would tell you when I got to camp." Dan said.

"Oh, Well that explains a lot. I-" Zane said only to be cut off by a familiar voice calling his and Dans name. When he turned around he saw a woman running up to her with her hair up in a high pony tail and in uniform. "Willow!" Zane said as he hugged his sister.

"Its good to see you Willow. I'm glad your joining me and Dad." Dan said as he hugged his aunt.

"I would never have let Zane go by himself." Willow smirked at Zane. "Even though he is my big brother I still look out for him!" She said as she pulled Zane down to her level and messed with his hair.

"Attention!" They heard a loud and low voice Call. They all stood straight and Saluted. It was Commander Garroth. He was the right hand man to the General of Ru'an. "I am glad all of you have decided to come and help fight in the war against Tu'la. You will be assigned to your teams. Get into your team and you all will be called up to board the plane. This will be a 72 hour flight! I don't want any complaining either! You will have space to move around and have sleeping quarters! Each team will be assigned a quarter above their area. There will be 100 Teams. Now Commander Julien will hand you the papers. Find your members and wait for your teams to be called! Am I clear?" Garroth boomed.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said as they lowered their hand but still stood straight as a needle.

Dan began handing out the papers to everyone. And Zanes list read the names:

 _Team 50:_

 _Commander: Dan Julien_

 _Skylor Chen_

 _Willow Garmadon_

 _Cole Hence_

 _Zane Julien_

 _Logan Wolf_

 _Katrina Wolf_

 _Kai Smith_

 _Nicole Vonronsomburge_

 _Jay Walker_

Zane was ecstatic to see Ghat his sister was gonna be on his team and Not only that His son was gonna be their Commander. When everyone got their papers they all picked up their bags to try to find their team members. He had found his sister and son fairly easily. But the rest of them weren't very easy to spot. But one thing did stick out about two girls was that they both had bright red hair. So they tried them first.

"Hello, Are you guys by any chance on team fifty?" Willow asked kindly.

"Oh yes We are." the one girl with blue eyes and pale skin said. "I'm Nicole Vonrosomburge. And this is my cousin Skylor Chen. We just call her Skye for short" Nicole said as she pointed to the girl with fairly tanned skin and Purple eyes.

"And you Must be Willow Garmadon and Zane Julien." Skye said cheerfully.

"We are." Zane smiled at the two young girls.

"Ahem. Are you guys all part of team 50?" A tall man with black hair said.

"Oh yes. I'm Zane. Zane Julien. And these lovely ladies are my Sister Willow Garmadon. Nicole Vonronsomburge. And Skylor Chen." Zane said as he guestured to each one of them as he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Cole Hence." Cole said as he shook each of their hands in greetings. "Hey Logan! C'mon over here! Found our team!" Cole called to a young man with orange hair.

"Hey. I'm Logan. Coles friend." Eli said. "And this is My sister Kristina."

"Nice to meet you all." Kristina smiled.

Cole introduced Logan and Kristina to everyone. But then Dan walked next to Zane.

"Commander Julien." Cole said as he and the others saluted Dan.

"No need to call me that or Salute me when it's just us." Dan smiled

"Alright." Skylor said.

"Now we are just waiting for Kai Smith and Jay Walker." Nicole said.

"Right here." A man with spiked hair said.

"Kai right?" Zane said as he shook his hand.

"Yes I am. And this is my brother-in-law. Jay Walker."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Dan. Zanes son." Dan said as he shook Kai and Jays hands.

"Ah your Commander Julien. Nice to meet you as well." Jay said.

 _"Team 49 you are ready to board."_ Someone said over the PA.

"We probably should get ready to board." Skylor said as she picked up her bag.

They all went to the gate and waited for them to call Team fifty. When they did call their team they boarded the jet and saw how big it was. Each side had about nine seats. And up above there were their quarters. They put their bags in their quarters and took their seats.

"Well... here comes that seventy-two Hour flight." Kristina said jokingly.

"Kristy... You know we don't want to be on this flight." Logan said as he turned off his phone.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have serious Jet Lag when we get to Ru'an." Kristina said as she laughed.

"I wonder what it's gonna be like." Nicole said. "I hope it's nice."

"It is Nicole. And General Lycan is really nice. She trains you in the best way possible. She wakes you up at a reasonable time for training. And Camp Pheonix is a old Town that had been in Ru'an for thousands of years." Dan explained.

"Wow. Wait She?" Skylor asked. "You mean we have a woman as our General?"

"Yup we do. We actually have two generals. The people that were descendents of the towns folk of Pheonix Drop Call our Generals Lady Aphmau and Lord Aaron. And the reason why is because The original Lord of Pheonix Drop was named Lady Aphmau. And General Lycan is the decendent of Lady Aphmau." Dan said.

"General Lycan Sounds awesome!" Willow said. "But who is the second General?"

"The second General is her brother. We always call him General Aaron isntead of his last name so we don't get the two mixed up. General Aaron is also the decendent of Lady Aphmau and Lord Aaron. But something happened With Lord Aaron. He sacrificed himself to save the world." Dan explained.

"That is crazy." Logan said.

"Ya." Dan replied.

But then they heard the giant engines start and the plane start moving.

"Ru'an here we come!" Jay said as he hugged his new friends.

"Let's go kick those Tu'la butts!" Skylor cheered.

"Yeah!" Kai replied.

Once the plane was in the air Kai took out a journal that he had brought to tell about his time. He would share it with his family when he went back.

 _Day 1,_

 _We are traveling to Ru'an to start our training. We are taking a 72 hour flight to get to Ru'an and we will all have serious Jet lag. I am teamed up with Jay, My brother-in-law, And a few guys named Cole, Zane, Dan, Logan and A few woman Willow, Katrina, Skylor and Nicole. We have all become close friends. And a team is family. We are brothers and Sisters._

 _Kai Smith_

Kai looked out the window and saw the sun setting. He decided he needed his rest. The others had already went up to their quarters. He went up to the quarters and saw them all sleeping. He went to their bathroom and changed and then got into bed.

The next day They all talked about what the camp would be like and Dan explained the history of the camp.

"And most of the towns folk even call her Lady Irene. The reason is that the Matron they worshiped was named Irene and the decendents of the towns folk say that Lady Irene was Lady Aphmau all the time she was the Lord Of Pheonix Drop." Dan said.

"So, Lady Aphmau was the lord of Pheonix Drop, she jumped fifteen years into the future because she was in Irene's dimension for fifteen minuets and then she found out she was Irene because of a witch named Hyria and she gathered her friends to defeat shad who was in Aaron's body." Jay said.

"Yup. There's more that she has been through but General Lycan hasn't told us new commanders yet." Dan replied.

"So she has told her commanders Garroth, Katelyn, Travis and Laurence." Willow asked.

"Ya."

"Goodmorning soldiers!" Garroth said.

"Goodmorning sir!" Dan said as everyone saluted him as he went past them.

"You only have forty more hours until we get to Ru'an. When we get there we will be greeted by our Generals General Lycan and General Aaron." Garroth announced. "You will get your cabins when you get to Camp Pheonix and then you will start your training. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone said as they saluted him.

After Garroth left Dan told the team about the camp. He said that there is enough room for everyone, including injured Tu'la fighters. General Lycan is a kind person and will help anyone that needs it, even if they are on the other side. The camp has amazing defenses and will keep out anyone that tries to take over it.

They were all excited to see the camp but they would all miss their families. But when they get off the plane the next day they saw a woman with black hair and brown eyes with her uniform on.

"Hello soldiers. Welcome to Ru'an. I am General Lycan." She said.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this! I know you don't get to see the camp but Dan told what it was like. And I also got the story of Lady Aphmau from Minecraft Diaries and the charecter Nicole. So yeah. I really hope you enjoyed this. Also I may post another chapter today if I get it done. So yeah. I have to go now, So Take care you guys. Love ya. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely Warriors! How are you all doing this fine day. I'm glad you enjoyed the second chapter of I'll Come Back Home. So this Chapter will be about Coles wonderful Daughter Luca and Her day at school after her father left. I made this one pretty emotional with Luca and some of the things Luca does in the morning is what I actually do with my dad in the morning. He is really funny and really nice. We both like Ninjago and yeah. We enjoyed the movie together and we have fun together. Not gonna dive into my personal life but I just want to say that I love my dad. Alright, I think I am going to start something with my stories. I think at the end of a story I will put a question down for you guys to answer. You don't have to if you don't want to. But yeah. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story. I want to thank you guys for all the support and for how long you guys have stayed with me. I have been reading you guys's stories even before I had this fanfiction account. I was just scrolling through the stories when I found MoC and the first story I read from her was the Dragon Races. Then I found MNC and her story Fire within A Ninjago Soldier and then Loki a whole other realm. I'm really glad you guys have read my stories and have been with me for this long. And then Panda I found when I was looking for Aphmau fanfictions. Loki, MNC, MoC. I'm glad I found your stories and I'm glad I've become close friends with you. Now, Huge Shoutouts to my lovely Warriors MNC, MoC, Loki and Panda. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3: A Pice Missing From Home**

 _Sometimes A home is not complete without something or someone..._

* * *

A young girl slept in her bed wishing her father was home. She woke up to the sound of her alarm clock instead of her fathers voice. She had always been woken up to her fathers voice in the mornings instead of an alarm clock that was super annoying. The young girl got out of bed and shut off her alarm clock. When she went into the kitchen she saw her mother making her pancakes.

"Morning Luca." Kiki said sweetly as she tried to fill the emptiness that filled the house.

"Motning..." Luca said tiredly as she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. She waited for her father to sit down next to her but she forgot that her father had gone away for a little while.

"Made you some pancakes." Kiki said giving her daughter a plate of freshly made pancakes.

"Thanks." Luca said smiling as she tried to cover up the pain of missing her father.

"After you eat your breakfast how about you go get dressed and get ready for school." Kiki said sweetly.

"Alright." Luca said as she ate her breakfast as she started watching the show with the Lego Ninja's.

When she was finished her breakfast she went into her room to get dressed. But when she opended her dresser she found a note on top of her clothes.

 _Luca,_

 _My baby girl. I will miss you so much. I'm doing this for you and Your mother and your friends. You can even say your dad helped save the world. When I went to Ninjago City for my concert I sang a song that was written just for you. It's called Bye Bye Love. It's about how much I will miss you when you grow up. You are growing up to be an amazing person. And I am so proud of you. That night four years ago... When you said I have to grow up, gave me the inspiration to write the song. I didn't want you to grow up. But now seeing you as the young woman you are makes me so proud. I love you my baby girl. I'll miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Your Dad_

Tears welled up in Lucas eyes as she read the note. She missed her father so much. But then she remembered that she could call him whenever she needed him. She got her phone and dialed his phone number. She heard the phone ring and then she heard her fathers voice.

"Hello?" Cole asked.

"Dad!" Luca said as she cried in happieness.

"Luca... its good to hear your voice. I miss you my baby girl." Cole said quietly.

"I miss you too dad." Luca said.

"Cole. Who are you talking to." A low and deep voice asked.

"My Daughter, Sir." Cole replied in a firm tone.

"Make it quick. You will need your rest and Tu'la could tap the phones." The voice said.

"Yes sir." Cole replied.

"Dad. I understand that you have to go." Luca said in sorrow.

"I love you my baby girl." Cole said.

"I love you too Dad." Luca replied.

"Have a good day at school. Miss you. And I will call you when I get one of the secured phones." Cole said.

"Alright. Bye Dad."

"Goodbye."

Luca felt more confident and got her clothes on. She wore a white top, A black sweat shit and Sweat pants with Black high top sneakers. She grabbed her bag and went out to the car and meat with her mom. When they got in the car Luca turned on the radio. She heard it was her dads favorite song and she started singing to it as if her father were in the car with her. She always sang the songs that they knew that came onto the radio together. When Kiki pulled up to the school she turned off the radio.

"Have a good day at school." Kiki said.

"Bye mom. Love you." Luca said

Luca grabbed her backpack and ran to the school doors not wanting to be late. She made it to her locker and class just in time for the bell to ring. She sighed as she sat next to her friend Chloe.

"Hey Luca." Chloe said sweetly.

"Hey Chloe." Luca replied.

"Goodmorning students." The teacher said sweetly. "So as you may know, Tu'la has started invading Ru'an. They have already taken over the city of Okahsis. But our troops are working on fighting back. And Cole Hence and Jay Walker have joined to help fight against Tu'la. And they so happen to be the fathers of Luca and Chloe."

The teacher passed out paper and then everyone started writing their letters. When the bell rang they all went to their first classes of the day. Luca was in eighth grade and her years at Ninjago Middle School were comming to an end. She would be graduating in five months but her father father would still be there one week after she graduated. She so wanted him to come to her graduation.

"Luca?" Mrs Fiona asked.

"Oh yes?" Luca replied as she was snapped out of her thought.

"Do you know the towns of Ru'an?" Mrs Fiona asked.

"Oh yes. Pheonix Drop, Miteli, Brightport, Pikro, O'kahsis, Scaleswind, Nahakara and Skystead." Luca said as she recited the towns of Ru'an.

"Very good." Mrs Fiona said. "I also heard about your father. He's doing a great thing for the world."

"Y-yeah." Luca replied sadly.

"Now. Can anyone recite the towns of Ninjago?" Mrs Fiona asked.

Luca looked at a picture of her father that was in her binder. She missed him so much. But then the bell rang for second class. She grabbed all her things. And rushed to her next class. But then she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." He said.

"No it's my fault." Luca said as she picked up her things.

"Hey, Your Luca." He said as he helped Luca up.

"Yeah I am. Who are you?" Luca asked.

"I'm Nick. Now I have to go. I'll cya later." Nick said.

"Cya." Luca replied sweetly. She went back to her locker and got her things and got onto the bus. When she got back home she looked up her Dads band and then she saw a song with the discription of "Made for my Baby girl." She listened to it and she started to cry.

"I miss you dad..." Luca said. "And I miss you..."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a little short but I had some writers block and needed inspiration, also sorry that this will be posted so late. But yeh. Hope you enjoyed and I will cya tomorrow. Take care, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are you all this fine day? So, I have decided that this story will mostly be about our lovely Cole and his family. But this Chapter will be about Cole remembering all the times he had with his family. I'm hoping this will be adorable! Also I have decided that this story will involve some Christianity things In it. I am a Christian actually and I go to youth group and stuff. But yeah. There will be a song in here as well. It's by my second favorite band Skillet. It is called Stars and I will be using the shack version. I haven't seen the shack myself but I want to. My mom has and she said it was really good! But yeah. You will also see more of the commanders and they will be the names of Aphmaus Charecters. Garroth, Laurence, Dante, Katelyn, Travis, Leochant and Lucinda. Also Dan. All credit for the charecters goes to Jessica and Jason Bravura and BluJayStudios who are Aphmau and Aaron and their amazing team! Now enough rambling. HUGE Shoutouts to my lovely warriors Loki, MoC and MNC! Love you guys! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 20: Camp Phoenix**

 _I miss you baby girl..._

* * *

They all saw General Lycan and General Aaron standing infront of them but then they saw eight more people walk up behind them. But then Dan and Comannder Garroth went up behind the generals. They saw a man with light brown hair and emerald green eyes with tanned skin. A man with chocolate brown hair and green eyes and fairly tanned skin. A woman that looked like General Lycan but with Black eyes. A woman with tanned skin, bright red eyes and bright orange hair. A woman with Sky blue eyes and hair with pale skin. A man with dark blue hair and eyes and tanned skin. A man with chocolate brown eyes and hair. And a man with white hair and Emerald green eyes with tanned skin. General Aaron told everyone that the camp was not too far from the airport. And so they started towards the camp. They each got a cabin that was the same number as their team was. They all picked their bags and stared unpacking.

"So, waking up when the sun rises. That's gonna be fun." Kristina joked.

"You never want to get up in the morning Kristina." Logan said.

Cole listened to his friends and remembered all the happy times he had with his family. He would never forget the day he was told that his little girl would be comming into his life. That night he remembered just how special that day was.

 _Flashback:_

Cole peeked his head into Kikis and His room. He saw Kiki smiling from ear to ear as she texted someone. "Kiki? You okay?" Cole asked as he walked into their room.

"Oh. I'm okay." Kiki said as she got up and wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and gently messaged it.

"Alright." Cole said smiling as he wrapped his arms around his wife's slender waist and brought her close.

"I just have some news that you may want to hear." Kiki said as she placed her her lips on Coles and let him explore heir lips. She loved the feel of Cole being close to her.

Cole tasted the sweet love of Kikis cherry lipstick and smelled the sweet scent of of cherry blossoms as he explored her lips. He laid her on her back on the bed as he kissed her. He loved her so much. "So what is it?" Cole asked.

Kiki moved one of Coles tough yet gentle hands to her abdomen. She smiled when she saw Coles eyes widen. "Y-Your..." Cole asked softly as he looked into Kikis beautiful Hazel eyes.

"Y-Yes..." Kiki said as she felt tears welling up in her eyes and as her voice began to break in happiness.

"That's amazing!" Cole said as he picked Kiki up and twirled her around and laughed in joy. He was so excited.

"Haha! Put me down!" Kiki laughed.

Cole put Kiki down and wrapped his arms around Kikis waist. "I can't wait..." He said as he pulled Kiki into a loving kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

 _end_

Cole smiled at the loving memory. But then he heard the faint sound of a guitar playing outside. He walked outside and saw Zane playing a song he recognized.

"Hey." Cole said as he walked over to Zane and sat next to him. "What song are you playing?" He asked.

"Its called Stars. It's by George's favorite band called Skillet. The song is about however far apart we are. We will always come back together in the end. And how our father is always watching over us and has a plan for us." Zane explained.

"I know that song." Cole said as he got up and went to the porch railing. He started to play a beat on the railing as Zane started to play his guitar. But then they heard the door open and saw Kai with his guitar. He sat next to Zane but then everyone else went to either side of Kai and Zane and then started to play the beat that Cole started and then they all started to sing as the saw the sun start to rise.

Kai and Zane smiled as they played their guitars and they all thought of their children back at home. They knew God would bring them back together when they needed to come home. They knew they had to fight Tu'la if it meant they died for their country they loved.

They all sang as they played and remembered their home and their family and as the sun rose to bring a beautiful day. When the song ended they all placed a hand on each others shoulders and looked at the camp. "Let's do this, How about Ninjas." Zane said.

"Team Ninjas. I like it." Nicole smiled.

"Me too. And we will protect our country as Ninjas." Willow said as she hugged her brother and nefew.

"Alright Team Ninjas. Let's get ready to save our home, Friends, family and Country." Cole said as they all looked at the bright new day ahead of them.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm thinking about making these chapters about 2000 to 1000 words. I'm also working on my warriors story still. It's gonna be a Jaya chapter and yeah. I also just watched a movie called A Cowgirls story and I loved the movie. It gave me a load of inspiration for this story. Now I have to go. Take care everyone. Love you all. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my Lovely warriors (my autocorrect nearly said waffles XD)! How are you all doing this fine day! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Me and the team are working hard on the chapters and I'm really sorry that's the Warriors story has been set back. We are working on the chapters and we are trying to bring you as much content as we can during the time we are working. We are also gonna be working on a Halloween story. We are still working on the charecters and what we should do. We are all writing, Voice acting and doing so much. But we are really glad you all have been with us for this long. We love you guys. Also... Cole was cooking last night and... we just ended up ordering pizza... Well We love you guys. HUGE Shoutouts to my lovely warriors and my great friends MNC, MoC and Loki. Also I will be adding you guys into the story so... if you guys want to have charecter names in here for you guys just tell me. Love you guys. Hope you enjoy! \^•^/**

 **Chapter 5: Training Begins**

They all Saluted to General Lycan and General Aaron and their commanders. Zane looked at his son standing behind General Lycan and smiled. He was so proud of his son being a commander. When General Lycan walked up to the middle the commanders saluted her. She spoke and told them about the training. When she finished Dan walked over them to help them start the training.

As Cole and Jay trained together Cole remembered the time that he first met his amazing daughter. He told Jay about all the times he had fun with her. And even if they just met they became good friends. He ran with Jay as he told him the first time he met her.

 _Flashback:_

Kiki sat up in her bed as she held her husbands hand. She but her bottom lip in pain. after about ten minuets the sound of a baby crying filled the hotel room. She sighed in relief and she looked at her husband. She then felt her child in her arms. Cole looked at his baby girl, Luca and smiled.

 _End_

"Luca sounds like a special girl." Jay said as he ran beside Cole.

"She is. Do you have any kids?" Cole replied.

"Yes I do. I have a thirteen year old and a ten year old. Their names are Melony and Zenix. They are really special kids. I love them so much. And I miss them too." Jay said smiling.

Cole remembered the time when he said he was going in to help Ru'an. He was confronted by Kiki at that time though.

 _Flashback_

Cole as sitting in his chair in his office. He looked at the papers he signed and looked at them.

"Oh god. What am I even doing..." Cole said as he threw the papers. He mentally cursed at himself for doing this. He hasn't told his wife yet and most definetly not his daughter. He looked at the papers again and saw his signature in pen. He knew he would have to send it back but he didn't want to. But Tu'la was invading Ru'an and If they conquer Ru'an. Then they start to take over Ninjago.

Cole had heard about the horrible things Tu'la has done to people. They make woman and teens over 15 slaves. They whip them and sometimes they would die of thirst, starvation, loss of blood, infection and much more. He couldn't bare to loose Kiki or Luca. When they enslave kids they make them do jobs and if their mothers don't listen and they are forced to be killed. The kids orphan themselves. Men are the ones who do the whipping and Cole wouldn't dare whip his amazing wife. He wouldn't hurt his family. But then the door opened and Kiki walked in. Cole walked up to Kiki and hugged her.

"You okay in here? Your so quiet..." Kiki said as she looked at Cole straight into his chocolate brown eyes. But when her attention turned to his desk Cole mentally slapped himself for not hiding the papers.

"What's this?" Kiki asked as she walked over to his desk and began to read. "The General of Ru'an asks you to come train and fight in the military against Tu'la..." She read. "The flight leaves on February tenth and you will be escorted by Commander Garroth Ro'meave and Commander Dan Julien." And when she looked at the bottom of the papers she saw Coles signature.

"You probably hate me for signing up without telling you." Cole said as he looked down in shame.

"No... I don't... I'm proud that your joining wanting to protect our country." Kiki said as she grabbed Coles hands. "And I know Luca is too."

"I really am dad... I'll miss you but I'm going to be glad to say that my father helped save the world." Luca said smiling.

"Oh baby girl... Come here..." Cole said as he hugged his daughter tightly. "I'll miss you so much too... and I am so proud of the young woman you have become."

"Thanks Dad..."

 _end_

Cole smiled at his friend as they ran the last mile of the run. "Still can't belive that we have to run five miles... everyday..." Jay panted as they finished.

"Here. You need this more than me." A man said with dark blue hair as he gave Jay a water bottle.

"Thanks." Jay replied as he started to drink the water.

"Commander Dante, right?" Cole asked.

"Yup, that's me." Dante replied smiling. "Also don't tell Commander Katelyn but I usually run with you guys. That's why I don't need the water. I have been doing this for about five years."

"It's really nice to meet you Commander." Cole said as he saluted Dante. "I'm Cole Hence."

"It's nice to meet you too Cole. Welcome to Camp Phoenix." Dante replied as he shook Coles hand.

"Thank you Sir." Cole said.

"Nice job soldiers! Now Drop and give me hundred!" The woman with the light blue hair said.

"Who is that?" Cole asked Dante as he started doing his push-ups.

"Oh, That's Commander Katelyn. She is the toughest and the most strictest. She works you hard and it works. Most of the soldiers on her team are the strongest. So you guys are pretty lucky." Dante explained.

"But why so hard!" Jay panted as he nearly flopped on his stomach in defeat.

"Is there a problem with how I work you guys, Jay Walker?" Katelyn inquired as she walked over to Jay.

"There's no problem ma'am." Jay panted.

"Jay Walker. Please stand. Everyone you can stop for a moment." Katelyn ordered.

Jay stood up but when he did he was just knocked down by one of Katelyns punches. "Ow! What was that for?" Jay asked.

"It was to show who is in charge. And it was to test your strength. Never be off guard." Katelyn said as Jay stood up.

Katelyn Punched Jay in the arm but Jay never saw her get ready to knock him off his feet. Jay was knocked to the ground and got the wind knocked out of him. "I will train each and everyone of you until you can knock me off my feet. Commander Dante! Show me what you have learned from me."

Dante walked up to Katelyn and they both fought. But Dante was eventually able to knock her off her feet. Dante held out his had to help her up and she accepted it. "That is what I want all of you to be able to do! Now get back to work!"

"God! Commander Katelyn sure packs a punch." Jay said as he tries to ignore the pain of her punches.

"Don't worry. All we need to do is run the five miles back and then we can get you an ice pack." Cole said.

"Aw crud..." Jay said as Cole laughed.

* * *

 **Hello my lovely warriors! How did you guys enjoy this Chapter. So Warriors will be comming out soon after this so keep your eyes peeled for that and yeah. I really hope you enjoyed. Love you guys! Take Care. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are you all doing? OMG! Halloween is just around the corner! What are you guys going as for Halloween? I'm going as Aphmau from emerald secret. It's the outfit that is the same on the stronger Together picture. Aphmau is the one I base some of my stories off of. So yeah. This Chapter will show Katelyn a lot and Cole. And you will see All of us so don't worry all you fans of us. So yeah. Also if any of you have any ideas for this story I will see if I can put them into my story. I love you guys!**

 **Ok, So for Halloween I will be bringing back a old classic for all you Jay fans. And don't worry I will never EVER ship Nya with Cole. I will never make the ship sink cuz I love Jaya. It was the first ever ship.**

 **Alright, So one more update before we start. Lloyd is doing better than he has been. He actiually edited this and he is able to walk. And I am so glad he is okay.**

 **Alright so HUGE MEGA Shoutouts to my lovely warriors and best friends on here Loki, MNC and MoC! Love you guys! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: Training is a must.**

Cole woke up when the sun peaked in through the windows. He got up and put his clothes on and woke up his teammates. They had been at Camp Phoenix for over Two months. They just got word that Skystead, Which was right next to O'kahisis. They knew that they would have to act quickly before they could take over Metelli or Nahraka. Or Brightport who was Ru'ans naval station. When they got to the place where they always run to Cole decided to see if he was good enough to beat Dante.

"Commander Dante?" Cole asked as he stood up.

"Yes?" Dante asked.

"I know what your doing." Katelyn said as she walked up to Cole. "There is no need for you to face Dante. You will be facing me."

"C'mon Cole! You can do this!" Jay shouted.

"Your strong Cole!" Willow said.

"You can prove yourself!" Zane said.

"Yeah Cole!" Kai shouted.

"Go Ninja go!" Nicole Chanted.

"We will be right beside you Cole!" Katrina shouted.

"Us Ninjas will never give up!" Logan said

"Ninja-Go!" Skylor shouted.

Cole Smiled at his team. And then looked to Commander Katelyn. "I accept Commander." Cole said. Everyone backed away until there was only a big circle of troops around Cole and Commander Katelyn. Katelyn threw a punch at Cole but he dodged it and sent one right back at Katelyn. She dogged it but Cole swung his leg at Katelyns feet. She flipped over and thre another punch at Cole. Cole dogged it and knocked her to her feet.

"Need a hand?" Cole asked as he held out his hand to Katelyn. And she gratefully took his hand.

"Nice work Cole." Katelyn said. "Anyone else ready?"

Kai, Jay, Zane, Willow, Katrina, Nicole, Logan and Skylor all took their Turns at trying to knock over Katelyn. And they all were able too.

"See, What did I tell ya?" Dante said as he elbowed Jay after his turn.

"You were right. She does make us stron, Physically and mentally." Jay replied smiling.

Back at the Cabin they all were talking about the day. But Cole walked outside and looked at the picture of Kiki, Him and Luca. His daughter would be graduating next week and he so wanted to be there for his daughter. But then he saw Commander Katelyn walk up. "Commander Katelyn." Cole said as he saluted Katelyn.

"Cole. General Lycan and I have been talking and you all have shown your strength. You all are able to go home for a couple of days until Travis, Dante, Garroth and I take the troops to Tu'la." Katelyn said as her light blue hair shimmered in the moonlight.

"Thank you ma'am." Cole said beaming with joy.

"No problem. Now go tell your team. Your the ninjas if I'm not mistaken." Katelyn said smiling.

Cole rushed into the cabin and told his team. They were all excited to go home. They all hugged each other in joy. Not only did Cole make some new friends. He also made a new family. They all couldn't wait to see their families again.

"I'll be home soon Luca." Cole said quietly as he looked at a picture. "Sooner than expected."

Luca looked at an image of her father on her phone hoping that he would come home for her graduation. She wished she could see her father but she knew she would have to wait.

"I miss you dad... Please come home safe." Luca said.

Kiki looked at a picture of when she and Cole were married and she never forgot that day.

 _Flashback:_

Kiki walked down the aisles wearing a beautiful white dress with pears covering her waist. She had a lace vail that drapped over her face and over her black hair that had white roses pinned into her hair. She waved with her father and just the sight of her took Coles breath away. When she reached the altar her father walked to his place in the seats.

"You look beautiful Keeks." Cole whispered.

"Thank you." Kiki whispered back.

The priest walked up to the altar and began to read. Kiki and Cole at the priest listening but Cole always snuck a glance at Kiki as he listened.

"Cole Hence, Do you take Kamala Villo to be your wife, In sickness or in health, Times good and bad, With a family or without" The priest asked.

"I do..." Cole said smiling as he looked into Kikis beautiful Hazel eyes and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Kamala Villo, Do you take Cole Hence to be your husband, In sickness or in health, In times good and bad, With a family or with out."

"I do..." Kiki said firmly as she looked into Coles chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

"You may now Kiss the bride." The priest said.

Cole lifted up the lace vail that covered her face. "I love you Kamala..." Cole said.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Kiki said smiling. And Cole did as he was told. He placed his lips on Kikis Ruby lips, savoring each moment.

 _End_

Kiki smiled as the memory replayed in her head. "I love you Cole."

 **Hello my lovely Warriors. Hope you enjoyed this! Also Kiki's real name is Kamala, Which is the name of my second favorite marvel charecter Miss Marvel. If you haven't read the comics I won't spoil it for you. But yea. I hope you all enjoyed and the wedding scene is the same thing I will be using for Willow and Lloyds wedding in warriors Sunset. Also that will be comming out soon, it will be about a 1,000- 1,500 story. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys later. Take care, love ya guys. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely Warriors! How are you all doing today? Wow. Three stories coming out in one day! Haven't done something Like this since I was away where there was no internet and i had to read books XD Well actually i did have a fun time out there. I tried kayaking and i was bad at it XD And i swam and I read Maximum Ride books. I had fun with everyone. But yeah, That was a few months ago. So yeah. So This chapter will be about Cole coming back to see his lovely girls on Thanks giving and I am doing it on Thanks giving Cuz thanks giving is right around the corner! So yeah! That will be exciting! But hopefully it doesn't snow on thanks giving. Not a big fan of the snow. or the cold** **in fact. But yeah. I am really excited for Thanks Giving because i get to see all of my family and the whole teams family! Its gonna be exciting! We will be renting out a pretty big house for Everyone. Also I gave Lloyd some big news that I have only told him. Not anyone Else. I Will be sharing it with all of you guys tomorrow. (Btw It will only be a story and none of these things are based on my Actual life. Except the Thanks Gving part) So yeah. HUGE MEGA AWESOME AND AMAZING shoutouts to my lovely warriors Loki, MNC and Moc! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: Thanksgiving Visit (Part 1)**

It was the week of Thanksgiving. The whole Hence family was at Kiki's house, including her own side of the family. Luca was outside playing with her cousins Prisha, Riya, Aalia, Aaeesha, Aaron and Gabriel. But Luca was not having much fun. She was sitting on her porch reading her favorite book. She thought it would keep her mind off her dad but all it did was remind her of her dad. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. But then she saw her cousin Aalia come up to her.

"What are you reading?" Aalia asked.

"Oh. It's called Fire Within a Ninjago Soldier. I thought it would calm me. And it has been but it makes me miss my dad even more." Luca said as sshe closed her book.

"I understand you miss uncle Cole. I more him too. But you know what, Thursday is Thanksgiving. That is the day to be thankful. And we are thankful for Uncle Cole being in Ru'an to train to protect our home." Aalia said kindly.

"Yeah... I know... but I want him to come back home so badly...

"I understand... But let's go inside. It's getting Cold." Aalia said as she helped Luca up.

"Thanks Aalia." Luca said as snow started to fall from the greying sky. "This has always been dads favorite time of the year..." she said as she looked up at the beautiful icy snow that was falling from the sky.

"Yeah... it's mine too..."

Later that night a young woman was trying to get in touch with her husband who was overseas in Ru'an. She sat at her computer waiting for him to return her call that he missed. but it had been over half an hour. She was begging to worry about him. So as he decided to click call one more time. And if he didn't pick up she would give up trying for tonight. When she clicked call after the phone rang four times the video screen came up and she saw her husband looking back at her as he wore the smile that she loved. "Hey Kamala..." Cole said lovingly to his wife.

"Hey Cole..." She said as tears of joy pricked the corners of her eyes. "I have missed you so much... I was so worried that something has happened to you..."

"Only one thing has happened to me. And that is Commander Katelyn has been training us very hard." Cole said as he rubbed his arm from where Katelyn has punched him. But then Kiki heard jet engines.

"Whats that?" Kiki asked.

"Oh. Just the Jets that are flying above us." Cole replied smiling.

"Thats cool." Kiki replied.

"I really wish i could be with you all for thanksgiving." Cole said sadly.

"We do too... We will be giving our best wishes to you in our prayer on Thanksgiving." Kiki said as she looked at the man she so desperately wanted to hug. "Luca misses you so much... I think even more than me." She sighed.

"I miss her too.." Cole said as he shifted his seat. "Please tell her I will try to make it for christmas."

"I will." Kiki replied.

"Hey bud! We gotta get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us." Jay said to his friend.

"Night Cole." Kiki said as she smiled. "Get some sleep."

"You too. Night Keeks..." Cole said as the computer screen started to dim. "Love you." And then all Kiki saw of the computer was black. She felt tears sliding down her face. She went to the door and closed it and locked it. She pressed her back to the door and slid down it. she curled up into a ball and started to quietly sob missing her beloved husband.

* * *

 _Thanksgiving Day_

Today was Thanksgiving. Everyone was sitting around the table waiting for dinner. But once the turkey was placed on the table they all stood around the table. They all grabbed hands.

 _"Dear Lord,_

 _Thank you for everything. Thank you for our family. Thank you for letting us stay in this wonderful county. Thank you for having soldiers trying to protect us. Thank you for the wonderful son i have. Please bring him back home safe... Bless this food to our bodies so we can serve you. Amen..."_ Lou said remembering his son.

But then they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Kiki said as she went to the door. When she opened the door she saw a uniform. When she saw the face she loved tears pooled out of her eyes. "COLE!" She yelled as she jumped into her husbands arms. When everyone heard her they all ran over. They were all excited and they all were so happy.

"I'm Able to stay until Christmas." Cole said smiling as he hugged his family. But then he saw his daughter. She had tears of joy falling from her face. She ran to her dad and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you!" Luca sobbed into her fathers chest. "I missed you so so much."

"I missed you too.." Cole said as he hugged his daughter. "I missed you too...

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! also Monday Why will be out because I am tired... And I need to work on this one. And yeah... *Yawns* I really tired even tho its only 6... It getting dark. Also new series tomorrow! Yay! So yeah. Still trying to get used to a new** **schedule. So yeah Hope you guys enjoyed this. Worked all day on this. We all did. Love you guys. Take care. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are you all today? So today is my day off for Veterans Day even though tomorrow is Veterans Day we still have a day off. I don't know why we do but it is a free day! I am also watching Max Steel and guess what, Our lovely Voice Actors Michel Donovan, Andrew Français, Kathleen Barr and Mark Oliver are in it! And I love Mark Oliver. He is my second Favorite Voice Actor after Brent. And He is comming back for Sons Of Garmadon! YES! Garmadon is comming back! My favorite villain of all time! I'm so glad he is comming back. Okay so this Chapter will be shorter than usual and I had to rush to get it done. But it will have a pretty good cliff hanger. So yeah. Okay so I Probbly should get on with the story. And remember A I'll Come Back Home is comming out tomorrow and Sunday. Then A Shining Star on Monday. Also There are two series that will be comming out only once a Month which is Nindroid Jay and Why. Okay, HUGE AWESOME MEGA AND AMAZING Shoutouts to my lovely warriors Loki, MNC And MoC And the amazing Soldiers Of this Story Loki, MNC, MoC And Kayleigh. I hope you all enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter 8: First Battle**

It was the second week of January of the year 2018. The team had just gotten back from Ninjago to fight Tu'la. This was going to be their first battle. They were all a little anxious to get out of the plane and fight Tu'la. But Cole has remembered something that he had learned during training. It was something called the relic of Earth and the person who first wielded it looked a lot like his own father. He just didn't know why. "You okay bud?" A familiar voice said snapping him from his thoughts.

"Oh, Yeah I'm okay. Just thinking about stuff." Cole said turning to his friend.

"Soldiers. We are near the drop Zone." The pilot said over the PA.

"Let's do this Ninjas." Willow said as she put in her helmet.

 **Coles POV**

The pilot dropped us off on the ground and we ran into fight. The only thing is that I didn't know what was comming for me. We all fought together but we started getting ournumbered. But as everyone was running back to the ship I never noticed it. I fought until I thought that there were no more soldiers left. But I was wrong. When I turned to go back to the ship it was gone. "Oh Crud..." I said.

"Oh Crud is right. Cole..." Someone said behind me and made shivers run up my spine. But then all I felt was the electric shock of someone thrusting a taser into my back. The needles hit my nerves and I screamed in pain as I fell to my knees and passed out. And then the next thing I knew was that my hands were chained above my head and I wasn't where I was. 'Where am I?' I thought as I heard footsteps. When the door opened a man about two years older than me walked in. "Hello... Cole it's been a long time." He said to me.

"Who the hell are you?!" I growled as I grit my teeth.

"Don't you recognize me... well it has been about twenty years... Brother..."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Now the second hint to my next story.**

 **"I know i'm Different than everyone else. I'm a warewolf instead of a mei'fwa... everybody hates me."**

 **Can you guess what what it's about? Now I have to take off. Take care my lovely warriors! Love you all! Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely warriors! Happy Veterans Day! How are you all doing today? So yeah, this Chapter will be about Cole and him interacting with his brother and how Kiki finds out that Cole has gone missing. This Chapter will be kinda short. I am having some writers block recently and I need to step up my game with my stories so that's why in my next story, That will be comming out once a month like Why And Nindroid Jay I will be using ideas that you guys ask me to use in my new story. So yeah. Also, What is your favorite story from me? Don't need to answer. I just want to hear which ones you guys** **like. Also tomorrow the story will be out late because I am going to my states ComicCon! Yay! So yeah. Ummm HUGE MEGA AWESOME LOVING SPECTACULAR AND A WARRIOR Shoutouts to my Lovely Warriors MNC, MoC And Loki, And Loki saw Thor again last night Cuz my mom hadn't seen it and she wanted to see it and I just want to say I fangirled every time you came on. Love ya. And the soldiers of this story Loki, MoC And Kayleigh. Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter.**

 **Chapter 9: Broken Bonds**

 **-Coles POV-**

I Looked At the man that was so called my brother. I couldn't belive it if I had a brother he was a traitor. My mother divorced my dad when I was thirteen. She had an affair. "You can't be my brother..." I said gritting my teeth in anger and my brown eyes wild with anger.

"Oh but I am Cole... And I want you to join me... and Mom..." He said to me holding out his hand to me.

"Never." I growled. I bit his hand to get him away from me but only seconds after I felt his fist collide with my face. I spit out blood and looked at Jacob. "WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted as I lunges forward to try to hurt him again but all I felt was multiple punches hitting my body. It hurt like crap.

"Jacob." A woman's voice sounded. "Leave so I can talk with Cole." Jacob left and then a woman walked in. And she looked just like I remembered. Beautiful. Kind eyes. Black raven hair. "Hello Son." She said with the voice that had always calmed me.

"Mom..." I said panting thinking this is a dream. This had to be a dream. But when I looked at her jacket I saw a badge that held the Tu'la symbol. This had to be a dream. My mom is fighting for Tu'la. "Y-your fighting for tu'la... W-Why?" I asked with tears starting to pool out of my eyes.

"Yes I am." She said kindly. "And I want you to join me..."

"I won't... Y-your dead to me..." I said hating what I just said to my mother. But I loved her but she was fighting for Tu'la. " **YOU ARENT MY MOTHER**!" I screamed. But then I felt something come into my finger. It was the relic of earth. It gave the holder the element of earth. My eyes flowed Brown and I knew what I had to do.

 **No Ones POV**

It was about 9:00 in the earning. Luca was already in bed and Kiki was celebrating the new year alone. Eating the last of the cake she had saved from the New Year's Eve party. But then she heard the phone ring. She picked it up off it's charger and heard a woman's voice. "Hello, Is this Kamala Hence? This is Commander Katelyn. One of the commanders on Coles team." She said.

"Yes it is, Why?" Kiki asked.

"Your husband has been captured by Tu'la."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's kinda short and I was watching the first Avengers movie so Yay! I saw you Loki! I love the line "I'm listening" XD so yeah. Love you all. I have to work on the Rules for my newest story and the bio and stuff. I'll cya guys later. Take care. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely warriors and Amazing fighters! How are you all today? Whew.. Last story until I can go on our Vacation also on Sunday, since you all enjoyed Lightning i decided to put Lighting on Sundays. A special Treat for all of you since you all enjoyed it. Also I am getting really hooked on the marvel series X-Men! High Logan and Rouge are adorable together! Who else Agrees?**

 **"I definitely do!" Nya said from the background.**

 **Yup. Also in December we may take a break with warrior's and do something else for a little bit. But we don't know if we will, because we like writing warrior's. But IDK what we'll do. But I know Warriors will not be ending. Promise! Also Cole fans I think you will be on the edge of your seats and wanting it to be Saturday again. Well we all want it to be Saturday during the week. XD Also I'm being obsessed with Cat Faces cuuuzzzz cats are adorable! Even though they always want to kill me.**

 **"My Cat Niki Always wants to kill her!" Nya said as she laughed.**

 **Yeah... She does want to always kill me. Okay so, HUGE MEGA AWESOME CRAZY WEIRD LOVING AAAAAANNNNDDDD QSHHGGBJJGGB shout outs to my lovely Warrior's MNC, MoC, Loki, and Kayliegh. And amazing fighters MNC, MoC, Loki, Kayleigh, and A Huge Fangirl. I hope You all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter**

 **10**

 **Dad**

* * *

It was a cool night in Ninjago. Snow was on the ground. The moon was while and was shining bright making the light dance upon the snow. It seemed as the snow was glowing a light blue. The Hence house was quiet. A mother walked to her daughter's door. She thought she was asleep until she heard the faint sounds of a keyboard clicking. She knocked on the door and about ten seconds later her daughter opened the door. "M-Mom... I-I... Really... miss dad... I... I can't believe he's..." Luca sniffed as she remembered her father.

"Luca. Your father's alive. He was hurt in battle but he's alive." Kimi said as she hugged her daughter. "I can't believe it either..." She said as she sobbed happily.

"D-Dads alive... " Luca whispered as she felt tears of Joy roll down her face. She smiled. That was the first time she had ever smiled since she heard about her father being captured and dying. "What are we standing around for?!" Luca yelled happily. "Lets go see him!"

"Luca. Cole is still in Ru'an right now. He will be in Ninjago Tomorrow." Kimi replied Smiling.

"Alright. Can I call him and talk to him in private?" Luca asked. And her mother replied with a nod of her head as she walked out and closed the door. Luca picked up her phone and dialed her father's number. She heard it ring twice then heard a woman's voice.

"Hello. I'm guessing your Coles daughter." Donna said sweetly.

"Yes Ma'am." Luca replied. "May I speak to him?"

"Sure." Donna said as she handed the phone to Cole. Luca then heard Coles voice. "Luca my baby girl!" Cole said as tears fell down his face.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you all off on a cliffhanger. But I had to. Um the next chapter will be a lot more intense and Cole fans will be on the edge of their seats and I'm hoping all of you will to. Now I need to get to bed. I know it's early but I'm really tired. IDK why I am. Probably cuz of the time difference. Well I'll cya all tomorrow. And remember Lightning is Comming out as a special treat since I won't be posting anything on the week of Thanksgiving since you all enjoyed lightning. Now I gotta get to bed or have another cup of hot chocolate. Yes I don't drink coffee. I think it's disgusting. Sorry to all you coffee fans. Now take care all of you. Love you all. Bye!**


End file.
